


二进制

by Addy_X



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addy_X/pseuds/Addy_X
Summary: 人生是一个巨大的循环，从无到有，最终再由1变做0。不曾拥有，自然也不会失去。主要人物死亡，剧情接在S4E11机器第二个模拟之后，根妹在其中死于Decima特工的枪下
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	二进制

“Root？”  
Shaw坐着警车上，有些愣怔，嘴角之前刚扬起的一丝笑意还来不及收起，现在却彻底僵持在脸上。  
早在好几分钟前她就已经解开了手铐，但Shaw没有动，还坐在车上没有逃跑，不知道自己到底在等待着什么。  
红蓝的警灯还在眼前闪烁着，忽明忽暗，晃出一片怪异的光影。  
这个世界显得很不真实。  
她宁愿这个世界就是这样不真实的。  
Shaw觉得……她好像听到了枪声。不是一道，而是一阵，像暴雨一般猛烈，或者说那也确实是一阵暴雨——由子弹所组成的暴雨，在耳边持续徘徊着，直到通讯被彻底掐灭。  
到底发生了什么？  
Shaw一时间没有反应过来，记忆似乎还停留在前一刻，觉得女人的声音下一秒应该还会从耳机里传出来。

Yes,Sameen,That’s good enough for me.

那把……曾压抑着悲伤又透露着欣喜的声音，会让她觉得自己的内心也会逐渐的被填满。  
“……Root？”Shaw试探性喊了一句。  
她不确定，心还没来得及完全暖起来，在这瞬间又被扔到了冰天雪地里。  
“Root！”  
她终于又喊了一声，加大声音，带着自己也没觉察到的怒气。  
但是没有人回答。  
那把熟悉的调笑声再也不会出现在耳边。  
直到这时，她才能朦朦胧胧的意识到。  
——Root死了。  
那个女人大概是真正的死在了那场枪雨中。

恍惚中，不知道自己是怎么走到证券交易所的，也不记得到底是怎么见到从地下室里逃出来的那几个人的。  
只是在那群人里，再也没有看到那一个熟悉身影的时候，她才坐实了自己的猜想。

——这样也好。  
不知道为什么会在心里这样暗暗念叨着。  
反正从来也不是一路人。  
况且……  
她没有感情，实在太好了。

日子在平淡无奇中度过。  
那天的事情好像从来也没发生过一样。“机器”还是时不时吐着号码，他们也总是在警惕中躲避着Samaritan一次又一次的追杀。  
一切真的和以前没什么两样。  
但Shaw却觉得很无趣，任何东西在她眼前都失去了意义。  
她分不清要去哪里，也不知道自己应该做什么，就连新来的号码也不能提起她一分一毫的兴趣。  
这可不好，Shaw默默地想。毕竟以她积累的所谓普通人的常识来说，一个人要是觉得什么都没意义那可是会想不开要自杀的。虽然Shaw并不觉得自己会无聊到跑去寻死，但她还是觉得应该犒劳自己一顿，好好放松一下。  
或许只是最近压力太大了也说不定？况且她根本不打算这么早就去死。  
所以，她去了自己喜欢的餐厅，吃了自己最爱的牛排，但是那味如嚼蜡的感觉简直让她作呕。  
真他妈难吃死了。  
她在心里骂骂咧咧的，拿着刀猛划了好几下，第一次觉得这一大块肉吃起来竟是如此的费劲，最后站起来把整盘牛排都倒掉了。  
真的没意思，很没意思。  
Shaw将刀叉砸在了桌子上，听见它们和瓷盘撞在一起发出刺耳的声音，怒气就这么突然而然的涌了上。她不知道自己为什么这么生气，与之同来的又好像还有些其他的什么东西，同样分辨不清，塞在喉咙里，莫名地哽得人呼吸不畅。  
肚子很饿，但Shaw一点食欲也没有。  
她拎起搁在一边的外套，总算决定去工作了。  
不管怎么样，枪总会是她最好的伙伴，不是吗？  
在弹雨中穿梭，子弹从脸上擦过，留下一条血痕，很热很热，心里却什么感觉也没有。再也没有以前那种肾上腺激素爆发的刺激和爽快——那种感觉会让她觉得自己还活着，真正意义上作为一个“人”而活着。  
现在，什么也没有了。  
已经什么都不存在了。   
Shaw坐在酒吧里，她想喝口酒。  
号码早在之前就从对面的街道上走了过去，但她没有在意。  
伸出手，想去抓住之前没喝完的那瓶啤酒，却抓了个空。  
有人把她的酒瓶拿开了。  
Shaw回过头，然后就看到Reese拉开一边的椅子，挨着她坐下了。  
“我们需要谈谈。”  
男人没有死。  
这个前CIA特工总是命大的离谱，近距离的爆炸只是炸残了他一只手，额外附赠的就是卧病在床进行调养了好几个月。  
至于在那个证券所里牺牲的，从头到尾就只有一个人。  
一个人——  
Shaw死死盯着Reese，或者说是越过他盯在被移开的那个酒瓶上。  
“没什么好谈的。”她对他说着，站起来径自走向酒保。  
“一杯威士忌。”顿了顿，又补充道：“不加冰。”  
接过杯子狠狠的灌了一大口，感觉到烈酒在喉咙里火辣辣地烧着，似乎只有这样才能让一直堵在心里的那一团东西彻底纾缓开。

她觉得，她好像找到了原因……又好像没有。  
她没有感情的不是吗？  
从始至终，都不会有。

Reese叹了口气，站起来走了。他还要忙着去拯救号码。无论是Man in the suit还是Detective Riley，他总有自己的使命要做。  
是啊，使命……  
Shaw注视着Reese离开。男人的步子拖得有点慢，似乎显得很累的样子——那次的爆炸终究是拖垮了他的身体，但即便如此他还是没有丝毫犹豫，顺着号码离开的方向追了过去。  
窗外的街头上人流涌动，那里却没有一个人是Shaw认识的。  
她不可能再看到有一个女人会站在那里痴痴地看着她，即便是在她转身离开后，也会默默地注视着她离开。  
Shaw又喝了一口杯子里的酒，这次隐约尝出了一丝苦涩的感觉。她放下杯子，把钱压在柜台上，最后从酒吧里走了出去。  
Reese的背影已经彻底消失在了街头的另一边，就算没有任何后援，他也能把任务完成的很好。  
酒未尽，人已散。  
Shaw最后深深地看了眼他离去的方向，然后转过身，向相反的地方走去。  
这种地方，她呆不下去了。  
混入人群中，谁也不会发现她。就这样悄然无息的，她彻底离开了小队。

不知道要去哪里，只要是与那些熟悉的一切毫不相关的地方，哪里都可以。  
世界很大，要藏起来的话，谁也不可能找的到她。但是这样的世界同样是如此的黯淡无光，对感知不到情绪的Shaw来说，什么东西都像蒙上了一层灰。  
她跑去了峡谷，开车路过了沙漠，坐在某个不知名的酒吧里大喝了一顿，也和闹事的小混混们打了一场架。  
那样的生活，无聊又乏味。  
有时候，就连她自己都快忘了，曾经的生活到底是什么样的。  
世界总是笼着一层浓墨一样的黑暗，让她彻底看不见未来。但Shaw还是在持续前进着，永不回头。  
大概，这就是最好的了吧。  
她蹲在岸边，看着湖中映的那个倒影，里面的那个女人没有表情，似乎这个世界上就没有什么值得她在意的人和事，她看着那个自己，突然间生起了气。  
曾几何时，她也真正的疯狂过。和另一群人，另一个女人一起……偷过一架飞机，砸过一顿场子，潜入Decima的总部，在里面大闹了一场。  
曾经说不清该是欢喜愉悦，或是其他什么……

Shaw恍恍惚惚地想着，然后猛然意识到，大概这就是所谓的喜欢吧。

她并不是一个完全没有感情的人，只是在理解之前需要花更长的时间去感受和学习。而在她真正知道什么在意的时候，那个值得她爱的人已经不在了。  
Root走了，不会再回来了。  
永远不会回来——她死了。  
花了这么长的一段时间，她才终于能让自己相信这一点。  
……  
呵。  
好一场可笑的闹剧。  
昔日的过往，从来都没有放过她，总是在这么不经意的时候扼住你的喉咙。  
确实，是一出闹剧。

Shaw难得回了一次纽约，她去看了Gen。  
小姑娘脚步迈的轻快，时间并没有在她身上留下太多的印记，隔着远远的，Shaw一眼就认出了她，比印象中要高出了不少，或许再过段时间就会赶超她的身高。  
啧……俄罗斯的姑娘嘛。  
她没有上去打招呼，只是远远的看了一眼就走了。  
然后又去了一趟墓园，这里立了很多新的墓碑，但Shaw没有在意，她只是笔直的走向曾经熟悉的那个地方——那是Carter沉眠的所在。  
绵延起伏的墓碑占据了整片草坪，Shaw站住Carter的墓前，站了很久很久，不知道这下面是不是就是所谓的和平与安宁。  
她又站了好一会，这时才想起来自己到底忘记了什么。  
Shaw在周围看了一圈，苦恼的想了一会，最后将弹夹里的子弹取出来，在白色的墓碑旁摆出花朵的形状。  
嗯。  
总算在心中点了点头。  
这样就好看多了。  
她在墓碑上拍了拍，如同拍了拍战友的肩膀那样，转身离开。  
这条路总是很漫长，一个人走在上面孤独而又艰难。  
琢磨着日后到底还要去哪里，Shaw从Carter的墓前走出了几步。也就是这几步的距离，让她立刻又停了下来。  
Shaw屏住了呼吸，她觉得自己好像看到了什么，那应该是不可能出现在这里的东西。  
不远处的另一个墓碑吸引了她的注意力，上面的名字熟悉又陌生。  
Shaw走了过去，她想好好确认一下。  
或许只是同名同姓的某个人……或许也是巧合说不定，毕竟……那个名字实在太过普遍了。  
“你也是来看朋友的吗？”一道轻柔的声音在她身后响起。  
Shaw回过头，一个金发的女人抱着花站在那里。  
“来看他的？”女人在墓碑上轻轻扫了一眼。  
Shaw没有说话，她摇了摇头。  
“也对。”女人笑了笑，有些无奈：“没什么人认识他。”  
她走了过去，将花放到了墓碑前。  
“他是个好人。”女人喃喃道：“虽然不见得是个称职的警察。”  
Shaw默然不语，静静地注视着墓碑。  
那上面可以说什么也没有，不知从何而来，也不知将要到何处去，所能留下的只是一个短短的名字。

——John Riley

生活有时候表现的，总像一场满是黑色幽默的笑话，虽然……一点也不好笑。  
Shaw抬起头看了看天，碧蓝的天空很眩人，阳光好像照进了体内某个理应感知不到情绪的地方，有点刺痛。  
不远的山坡上站了一个人。Shaw愣了愣，然后她走了过去。  
那是Finch。  
他牵着Bear站住那里，借着一棵大树遮荫。  
“你一直在这？”  
“不算。”Finch看着Shaw走过来：“不过，只要有空总会过来的。”  
“Ms.Shaw。”他尝试对Shaw笑了笑：“很高兴能再见到你。”  
这一句再会的话，似乎带了些别的含义，隐约带着一丝欣慰，还有点沉重的意味。  
Shaw忽然很想问问，在那之后到底发生了些什么事？   
但她最终没有这么问。  
“机器呢？”  
“它很好。”  
“那我们还会有号码吗？”  
Finch别过头，在远处看了好一会：“嗯。”  
“那么……”Shaw犹豫了一会：“有什么要我做的吗？”  
Finch沉默了很久很久，他还是远远的看着其他地方，Shaw知道那是哪里，在他视线的前方是那一片墓园。  
“没有。”他终于开口了：“没有你需要做的。”  
Shaw拧起眉头：“但是，你不可能一个人做到这些事情的吧？”  
Finch终于转过头看向她。  
他看起来真的老了，眼中似乎带了更多的沧桑。  
“Ms.Shaw。”他开口，语气还是一如既往的平静：“我曾经给你还有Mr.Reese提供了一份工作。而现在，是时候该结束了。”  
Shaw瞪着Finch，不清楚自己眼里是不是带着些讶然：“你说什么？”  
“我是说……你被解雇了，不用再回来了。”  
Shaw张了张嘴，似乎没有从Finch的这句话里反应过来。  
心中有什么东西在翻滚着，让她感受到一阵难以压抑的躁动：“你叫我抛下你？也是想像当初那样……”她顿了顿，觉得有什么东西塞在了喉咙里，“在去那个该死的证券交易所之前就将我排除在最外面？”  
Finch没有回答，他看着Shaw的眼神里有些难过。  
愤怒来的莫名奇妙，她不知道该对谁去生气，不知道是Finch还是自己。  
“你又是觉得自己有多大的能耐，或者又真的以为可以承担这一切？”  
“这与你无关。”  
“但是——”  
Finch打断了她：“走吧，Ms.Shaw。”  
Shaw没有动，她拽住了Finch。  
Finch叹了一口气：“活下去，Sameen。”  
Shaw愣了愣，最终松开了手。

Finch拽紧牵引绳领着Bear走了。大狗狗对Shaw表现的有些依依不舍，但最终还是随着Finch一起离开了。  
一瘸一拐，走得踉跄却坚定。  
他再也没有回头看过Shaw一眼。

阳光很刺眼，真的很刺眼。  
Shaw的手还无力地悬在空中，她尝试抓了抓，最终什么也没能抓到，一如当初她坐在警车里等了许久许久，也始终没能等回的那一句话。  
她什么也做不到，再不可能像当初Cole死时候的那样不顾一切地跑去复仇。对于那些在她心中占据过重要地位的人，已经什么都做不到了，谁也拯救不了。

这场战争，他们输得一败涂地。

Shaw再次离开了纽约那座城市。  
去了自己也不知道去的什么地方，总是一个人，很无聊。  
那些离去的背影再也没能从记忆中抹去。  
她想起了Finch，想起了Reese，还有那个什么都没来得及说，就那样随随便便死去的女人。  
那些人早早的就把她抛下了，只留她一个不停地往前走，永远不能回头。  
噢……  
Shaw忽然有些后悔了，或许当初她起码应该带上Bear的才对。起码这样那只狗狗不会在抛下之后一昧的等待着那些永远不可能回来的人。  
躺在不知道是哪里的汽车旅馆里的时候，Shaw有些厌厌地想着，然后闭上了眼睛。

再然后？  
对了，再然后怎么了？  
Shaw睁开眼睛，就看到Bear正和她大眼对小眼。  
“……？？”  
她盯着它看了半天不明白是什么状况，而Bear眨着一双水汪汪的大眼睛很快舔了她一脸的口水。  
这种熟悉的感觉让Shaw不免习惯性的想摸摸它的脑袋，只是刚抬起手，就发现自己被铐在了椅子上。  
“……”  
这他妈的到底是怎么一回事？  
Shaw在心里狠狠骂了一句，她发誓如果要是知道谁敢干出这种事的话，她一定要打断他的鼻梁骨。  
像是为了解答她心中的疑惑，一道陌生而又熟悉的声音在门口响了起来。  
“嗨，sweetie~休息的还好吗？”  
Shaw呼吸一窒，她不知道自己是不是听错了，也不知道回过头的时候是不是也表现的异常的艰难。  
但她还是转过头去了。  
身边的场景很熟悉，比记忆最后身处的汽车旅馆还要熟悉得多——这是在地铁站里。  
一只大大的布偶熊从门口走了进来，胖乎乎的样子看上去憨傻的可爱。看着很眼熟，好像曾经在哪里看到过一样。  
“它”将头套摘了下来，然后Shaw就看见那个女人笑吟吟地看着她。  
“想我了吗？”女人摇了摇手里的布偶装：“今天贝贝熊先生可是大受欢迎哦。”  
是……Root？  
眼前的这个女人是Root。  
Shaw愣住了，不知道这一切到底是真的还是假的，她忍不住想要触碰一下她……或者不是触碰，就算是轻轻的戳一戳也好。她就是想这样感受这个女人的真实。  
但是她不敢。  
她怕自己这么一碰，女人就碎了。仿佛永远倒影在梦幻里的倒影，总是那么虚无缥缈，伸手不可及。  
“Sameen？”  
Root放下头套，坐到了Shaw的身边，投去了疑惑的目光。  
但Shaw没有说话，她只是静静地看着她，似乎是要将女人彻底的烙在自己的眼底。  
那双纯黑的眼里深深的压抑着沉积很久很久的东西。  
Root愣了愣，似乎被这样的Shaw吸引了。她难耐的抿了下嘴唇，也定定的看着Shaw，最后缓缓将头移了过去。  
她可能，就只是想吻一下她。

——You’re saying maybe someday?

朦胧间，Shaw忽然想到了那句话。  
Root——  
那个死在了证券交易所里的女人。  
她与她约定的那一天……

——Yeah，sure,Root.Maybe someday.Is that good enough for you?

Shaw偏开头，避开了这个吻。  
她与她假设的那一个明天不可能来临。

Root定住了。这个场面确实很让人尴尬，但她眨了眨眼，很快恢复成以往那样对任何事都能处之泰然的模样。  
“你看起来，是很好吃的样子。”Root扬了扬下巴，往Bear的方向示意：“怪不得它那么喜欢舔你。”  
她对着Shaw笑了起来，嘴角却隐隐带了丝苦涩。

匆匆的脚步声从远处传了过来，很快Finch走进了地下铁。  
他有些怪异的打量了一下Root的装扮，最后挪了几步走到Shaw面前向她递出手中的袋子。

那是三明治。  
Shaw没有接。

这个世界很奇怪，好像是真实的一样。或者说它确实就是真实的。  
一切的一切好像都回到了那天之前。  
拥有记忆的却只有Shaw一个人。  
如果有感情的话，她真的不知道自己是该哭还是该笑。  
这是挽救吗？   
所谓上天赐给她一个挽救的机会？  
曾经让她深感无力的，满怀愤恨又无能为力的过往，还是有另一种拯救的方式？  
站在地铁里，她恍恍惚惚地想着。  
“如果你想死的话，也应该找个有意义的死法。”愣怔了好久好久，她最终开口，不知道是在对被劝说的人，还是在对自己说：“起码，也应该为了你所爱的事物而死。”  
她真的真的不是一个毫无感情的人，过了这么久才能确确实实弄明白这么一点。  
她的喜欢磕磕绊绊，满是艰辛。但还是确确实实的喜欢上了这么一群人，更深深的，无可自拔的喜欢上了那样一个女人。  
她没有在前进，在那群人死后，她早被抛在了原地。  
所以，如果有牺牲的话，那就让她来吧。  
地铁停稳，冲进来的特警制住了穿着炸弹式背心的人，套出密码的那一刻，Shaw立马转身从地铁站里跑了出去。  
她知道那群人会面临着什么，也知道牺牲是不可避免的。

“Sameen，如果你觉得我会让你——”  
Root拽住了她，而她也将Root甩开了。  
Shaw从不往后看，但是这一次她还是觉得有些后悔。  
最后一刻，如果可以的话，她会对那个女人说些什么吗？

——We’re perfect for each other.You’re gonna figure that out someday.

……  
……不。  
她什么也不会说。  
人生是一个巨大的循环，从无到有，最终再由1变做0。  
不曾拥有，自然也不会失去。  
所以，还好她不会有太多太多的情感。  
疼痛让她倒在了地上，她看着电梯门在眼前缓缓的关闭。  
那真是上帝赐给她最好的礼物了。  
Shaw闭上了眼睛。  
无意间想到了最后的那一吻。  
起码这次她额外赚了一笔。  
如此，便好。


End file.
